Athletes, sedentary people, and everyone in between can experience bodily pain at various times throughout their lives. As we age, these incidences of pain can increase in severity, duration, and number. The medical profession has an entire field of specialties devoted to helping people mitigate and cope with pain. Additionally, there are a number of devices, over-the-counter & prescription medications, methods of body manipulation, cold and hot therapies, wraps, and other approaches that can be employed by individuals in order to manage their pain. However, many, if not most approaches to pain management focus on the symptoms rather than correcting the cause of pain. In some instances, the pain is caused by connective tissue that is too tight and needs to be stretched. What is needed is a way to work on connective tissue so as to reduce the pain and problems it can otherwise cause.